Just Friends
by ShadonicLuver123
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are stuck between being friends and lovers.


ONE

Shadow ran back into his shared home, quickly hiding a bag behind the couch and running into his room. He collapsed on the bed and turned onto his back, looking up at the popcorn ceiling. He heard a rush of wind and sat up, nothing appearing to be in his room. He shrugged and lied back down, closing his eyes.

_Green eyes… sickly green eyes… It's… Shadow? No… Shadow's red but, he looks so familiar… What are you doing? Get away from me… Who are you? AHH!_

Shadow woke up to metal closing around his wrists. "What the…" He sat Knuckles putting handcuffs on him. "What are you doing?" He yelled this in hopes of gathering the attention of the other occupant of his house, no one coming to his rescue. He jerked in means of freedom, Knuckles slapping him into confusion. "You did not… just do that." He was pulled up and pushed from the room. "What exactly am I being charged with, officer?"

"Trying to murder Sonic. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in court." Knuckles smirked at his own remark as he walked Shadow from his room and out the door of his house. Shadow's eyes widened.

"You are sadly mistaken, my friend! I was out getting something for him, not trying to kill him!" He was pushed into a car and Knuckles looked at him.

"He had your dagger lodged into his stomach. It had your DNA and from what he told us, the supposed murderer looked like you." He slammed the door.

"It burns!" Sonic twisted away from Tails' hand; every time the kitsune pulled, the poisons burned stronger and the blade went deeper. The skin around the area had turned an irritated red, the peach fur now turning black from the burns of the poison. The door slammed close and Knuckles walked in, Shadow following, his head down in shame. Tails looked at the two, walking up to Shadow. The prisoner growled, getting yet his fifth slap from the red echidna.

"What did you do to Sonic?"

"I did nothing!"

"Then why is your blade lodged into his body at the moment?" Shadow looked down to his shoes, not being able to answer the question at hand. "Why?" He was concentrating on his handcuffs too much to pay attention to the fox, Knuckles preparing another slap. Shadow held up his hands at the same moment the incoming hand was to make contact with a tan muzzle, instead breaking the chain of the handcuffs and Knuckles standing there, staring, bewildered. "Now, S-Shadow, c-calm down." Shadow chucked and nodded insanely, failing to reassure the kit that he was calm. He strode to the ill hedgehog on the table.

"I'm cold, Shadow. Help me…please."

"Don't worry, faker. You'll be fine." He took a hold of the handle.

"It's cold, Shadow…"

"I know. I know. It's _freezing_, isn't it, Tails? Knuckles?" They nodded and faked a shiver, Shadow trying to keep Sonic talking to distract him from the burning, cold, and from the possible death ahead of him. "Tell me about yourself."

"Why, bu-deee!" The poison was driving him insane! Shadow gave him a look as he continued to pull on the blade.

"Tell me."

"Well… I was one of thwee babies!"

"Count to three for me."

"Wun…"

Shadow put both hands on the handle of his blade.

"Two…"

Shadow took a deep breath and looked pleadingly at Sonic, wanting him to live after the ordeal. Knuckles' eyes widened at the scene. '_He wants Sonic to live?_'

"Twe-" Sonic's eyes bugged out as Shadow held up a bloody, smoldering knife. Their eyes met for a moment, Shadow's surprised crimson mixing with Sonic's pained emerald. Sonic opened his mouth as if to talk then froze.

"Faker…?" Knuckles and Tails stared, their mouths agape. Shadow asked again, a scream emitting itself from Sonic's lips. Shadow jumped, slamming his back against a wall, sliding down and hyperventilating.

"_**It burns!**_" He jerked about, adding even more pain than before. Tails ran over and held down his brother, Knuckles squatting down in his new spot in front of Shadow.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Shadow nodded and swallowed dryly, his heavy breaths not reassuring Knuckles that his response was true. He looked at the knife that had been abandoned on the floor. "How did you get it out?" Shadow shook his head, still breathing heavy, short snorts. Knuckles looked at him again, realizing Shadow's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He grabbed the striped arms and shook him lightly. "Stay with me, dude!" Shadow's chin dropped to his chest and his body fell to the side, his arms still held up by Knuckles. "He's out, Tails."

"_**It burns!**_" Knuckles left his 'patient' and helped Tails hold down Sonic as he was forced a few painkillers. Sonic immediately stopped his movement, sighing and looking at the two. "Twee…"

Amy ran as soon as she had got off the phone with Tails. How dare _Shadow _hurt her Sonickku! She opened the door of Tails' workshop and saw Sonic on the couch, his stomach wrapped in gauze as he pressed a button on the remote, the TV turning to another channel. Amy smiled and closed the door. "Hi!"

"Hi, Ames." She realized Shadow was next to him, chin still dropped to his chest. She prepared her hammer, only to have Sonic glare at her. "He got it out."

"And he put it _in_!" Shadow snorted and fell forward, his face in the carpet and tail in the air. Sonic leaned down and pulled him back up onto his couch, his head in Sonic's lap and his knees pulled up to his chest. "Why must you be so… nice to people who _don't_ deserve it?"

"Shadow deserves this." Shadow snorted and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. Sonic put his hand on Shadow's forehead. "His fever's gone down." He felt Shadow grab his hand and squeeze it. He looked down and smiled, Amy frowning as she stormed upstairs. Shadow muttered something.

"_Sonic!_" Shadow woke up and looked up, yawning. His eyes widened and he sat up, cringing at his speed, Sonic staring at him. Shadow looked at the TV and then back to the startled blue one. "What?"

"You said my name." Shadow scoffed and rubbed his forehead to soothe the upcoming headache.

"When did I say that?"

"Just now."

"I said 'what', not your name, faker."

"Say what you want. I know what I heard."

"You're crazy."

"I doubt it."

"It seems Shadow really does hate Sonic. I never knew him to stoop so low."

"Maybe he's changed."

"Maybe." The doorbell rang and Rouge stood from her chat with Vanilla to answer it. Shadow stood in her doorway, a bloody knife being twirled in his left hand, the right stopping mid way of the doorbell, himself whistling innocently. "Oh my Chaos!"

"Huh?" He was slapped, the knife impaling itself into the brick surrounding the door. "What'd I do?"

"You can't just commit a murder and expect me to hide you!"

"What murder? I came by to say _hi_, you bat!" Rouge's rage dropped and she went into full sympathy mode.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Shads!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Only faker calls me that."

"A new boyfriend, hm?"

"If that the only way to keep you from flirting with me, then yes, he is my new boyfriend."

"Well, congrates, sweetheart! Your love life starts now!"

Sonic scratched at his bandages. The stuff was itchy. There was no doubt about that but, what bothered him the most was how Shadow managed out the knife. If both Knuckles and Tails tried, what was so special about the ebony hedgehog? His ear twitched towards the front door, Shadow walking back in the room, closing the door behind him and sliding down. "Great… Now she thinks I'm gay…" He looked up at the confused cobalt and froze at a familiar voice.

"Oh, Shadow! Let me see you and that boyfriend of yours! You two could pose for my magazine!" The door shook and Shadow looked up at the blue one with a _pleading?_ face. Sonic shrugged, though he was surprised at Shadow's silent plea. The door shook again and Shadow started to hyperventilate. Sonic sighed and motioned for Shadow to come closer. He basically jumped onto the couch, wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist and looking towards the door. It burst open, Rouge snapping a photo of the two hugging each other. She turned to walk away. "Thanks, babe! This will be front page!"

"_Damn…_"

Green eyes looked from side to side. Sickly, pale green eyes. _Evil_ green eyes. He grabbed the knife and moved from shadow to shadow, his eyes trained on the worker being handed the picture. The ivory bat left the room and he aimed the knife.

_Don't do it._

_Why not?_

_It'll be an innocent life lost._

_Do you want the photo published?_

_No, but-_

_**Then SHUT UP!**_

_Me-_

The knife was thrown, hitting its target and killing the worker immediately. He retrieved his knife from the body, as well as the photo, and disappeared into the shadows once again.

_You disgust me…_

_Very well then._

Shadow growled to himself. He muttered something. "You have to control him!"

_You can't control me! Ha! I own you, Shadow the Hedgehog!_

"SHUT UP!" He banged his head against the wall, the door opening behind him.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" A groan was his response. He sighed. Shadow isn't as easy to read as most of his friends were. Amy wore her heart on the red sleeve of her dress. Shadow was a treasure box, locked up and rusted for centuries until the right one came along to help him in his desperate search of someone to help him in that exact moment of need. Sonic shrugged mentally. He knew he wasn't that person though. Shadow would want a beautiful girl; possibly Blaze or Amy, he hoped it was the latter, himself being ridded of the pink rat. He cut himself from his thoughts when he felt Shadow's breath on his face, a hand on his cheek as they were caught in stare, Shadow smirking as his index finger traced Sonic's collarbone.

"I'm fine, f-Sonic." Sonic knew that was a lie. Shadow's eye turned a sickly green before changing back to normal. This seemed to sharpen Shadow's edge, making him seem more evil than his original persona would allow. But then again, he seemed nicer than normal as well, saying his actual name adding to this. It scared Sonic, his heartbeat quickening. "Why are you so scared, Sonic? Hm? _Why are you so scared?_" Sonic backed away from the feeling hands, Shadow stepping closer.

_Leave him alone!_

The moonlight shining through the window made Shadow seem dark. At least in daylight he would smirk at light humor. Right now he had a full grin, his fangs glistening with saliva as if it were to help scare cobalt even more. "TELL ME!" Sonic shivered in the corner, Shadow's voice was cold and cruel, unlike the Shadow he knew.

"This isn't you."

"Of course it is." Shadow growled and reached out for the other, his arm stopping in mid reach and turning to punch it's owner. He stumbled back, his body separating into two. Sonic gasped. It was _him_. The one who tried to kill him! Shadow stared into mid space as if just waking from a rudely interrupted nap. The twin looked at Sonic, looking like he was smirking. Sonic screamed. He had _no mouth!_ He screamed again, Shadow snapping from his trance as the other him disappeared, leaving him alone to comfort the screaming cobalt. "Sonic? Calm down." The screams were ceased and the blue one ran, hugging the onyx hedgehog. "Are you okay?" There was a nod.

"I was scared for a moment there." He nuzzled into Shadow's neck. "Who was that?"

"Mephiles."

Shadow watched Sonic sleep. He couldn't help it. It felt like it was his duty. Maria had allowed him this. An almost impossible mate-to-be. But who could know if Sonic felt the same way? It was a wonder to him, staying alive after a burning fall through Earth's atmosphere for someone already claimed by a pink psychopath. What a wonderful relationship! Sonic subconsciously whimpered in his sleep, a tear running down his cheek. Shadow moved to wipe it away, Sonic flinching for some unknown reason. "Calm down. It's me, Shadow." Another whimper. "I promise I will never hurt you." Sonic stayed quiet, Shadow taking this as a sign to move forward, putting his hand on Sonic's cheek and wiping away the tear with his thumb. The blue one… _purred?_ Shadow almost laughed though he didn't, not wanting to wake the other.

"_**SONICKKU!**_" Too late. Sonic whimpered quietly, Shadow pulling an arm under him and pulling him closer. Sonic nuzzled into his chest fur. "Sonic? Where are you?" All she needed was a noise, something that she wasn't getting. She then heard a purr, something that was rare for Sonic and something that Shadow had never done before, which meant they had to be doing something very… _pleasurable? _She stepped closer, hearing Shadow's silent coos to someone else, creeping her out for a moment 'til she saw the whimpering Sonic in his arms. "Hi, Shadow."

"Acting civilized already, hm?"

"What's up with Sonic?" She bit her lip; for some reason she didn't want an answer.

"He was attacked."

"By who?" Sonic's eyes popped open and he screamed one word, one that he himself hated and one that Shadow could feel both remorse and rage all at once.

"_**MEPHILES!**__**"**_ He looked at the regretful face of Shadow, a glint of rage in his blood red eyes. He looked at Amy, her usual lovesick look on her face as emerald met jade. He knew what was coming. He could feel the tight sensation on him already though she was still in the doorway. He could feel it in the air and he reacted by rolling off the bed with Shadow, the darker one looking as if he got shot by the sudden movement and the _crunch!_ of his headboard as Amy jumped into the wood instead of her previously assumed target. Shadow heard the _ouch!_ and looked at Sonic underneath. He smiled. A nice smile this time. His eyes seemed warmer and more accepting, the daylight adding to that. It was so weird how a person could change in the times being night and day. Shadow laughed, a nice sound as the sight of his daylight smile was. Sonic laughed with him, the laugh lasting for a few more minutes until finally looking each other in the eyes. There was something there, Sonic couldn't figure it out. He passed it off with a shrug and froze.

"You think that's funny?"

Rouge was on her way to Shadow's apartment. The mysterious murder at her factory had _something_ to do with him. Then she heard a girlish scream, a girlish scream that sounded like Amy, a few thuds, and that annoying scream. "_**Is that funny to you!"**_ Rouge snickered, Shadow and Sonic must have done something… unacceptable and were still doing the said action when she had realized it, hitting them with her hammer without warning. She started a run and took off into the air, flying through the now opening window. She landed on her feet and turned to look at Shadow and the blue ball in the corner, covered in… macaroni noodles and glitter.

"What happened here?" He explained and Rouge snickered, explaining why she was there and what happened. There was silence as Shadow pondered his response. There was none.

Shadow paced back and forth in front of the line of his friends. "Cake?"

"Just finished the icing." Tails beamed, he had cooked with Cream, both the fox and rabbit covered in flour.

"Gifts?"

"They seemed good enough." Rouge knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for when he scowled. "Everyone's gifts are there, sir, Shadow, sir!" She saluted and puffed up her chest, much to the amusement of everyone, including Shadow.

"Decorations?"

"Ready to go!" Charmy, covered in confetti and streamers, gave a thumbs up, Espio and Vector giving a sigh and gave a face palm, themselves covered in confetti and streamers as well, though Vector had a balloon tied to his tail.

"Cleanup team?"

"Here." Silver smiled as he levitated a broom and dustpan, Blaze showing off her flames in her hands.

"Party guests?"

"Sally is still on her way. Amy is, too. Queen Aleena and King Jules are on their way, too. As well as Sir Charles, Sonia, and Manic."

"Status?"

"Sonic is about ten minutes away with his speed."

"Okay. Good. Did I forget anything?" A timer finished in the kitchen and Tails walked in, walking out with a pan of chilidogs and putting them on the table. "Of course! How could I forget?" It was a rhetorical question, though Charmy was first to answer.

"Did you hit your head? OOH! Or maybe you aren't smart and-"

"Did you just call me stupid?" Charmy flew behind Vector to avoid Shadow's glare, soon replaced with a goodhearted smile. "Okay. Everyone just prepare for the surprise."

Sonic ran to the apartment building, seeing a brown tail vanish in the door. He remembered that tail. Seeing it enter Shadow's home made him… jealous.

Shadow motioned for Sally to come squat beside him in his hiding place, Tails counting down and Espio placing buckets of confetti on the top of ceiling. He ran to his hiding place as Tails finished his countdown, the door opening slightly as Sonic peeked in. "Shadow? You here?"

Silence.

"I guess he isn't home." He walked over to the table and picked up the note card. It read, _Say: 'surprise'._ He looked confused but, smirked. "Surprise." Everyone jumped out from there hiding places, Sonic looking angry as he walked up to Shadow. "You-" The confetti set off, shiny, sky blue paper falling from the ceiling. Sonic smiled and hugged the other. "Thanks."

"Can't stay mad at the Ultimate Lifeform!" Sonic let go and punched his arm playfully, walking to his parents and siblings. Shadow turned to Rouge behind him. "Yes, old friend?"

"I'm not old." She smoothed out her bodysuit and hair. "Aren't you going to meet the fam?"

"Why?"

"They could be your in-laws one day." Shadow scoffed and shooed her away, taking her advice and joining Sonic and his family in their reunion. Sonic subconsciously latched onto his arm and nuzzled into his shoulder. Aleena looked mortified as did her husband.

"Mom, this is Shadow. Shadow, Mom."

"Hello, Aleena." He held out a hand to Sonic's parents, only to have it stared at. It was retrieved. "And these are your siblings?" He looked to Sonic and gestured towards the green and purple hedgehogs.

"Yeah. They are." They realized everyone had frozen in place. "What the _hell_ is going on?" Shadow looked down to his shoes, the gaze lingering on to their linked arms. Shadow frowned at the younger one, who looked back innocently. "What?"

"Maybe if you would unlink our arms, they'd stop staring."

"Huh?" He looked down at their arms. "Oh." He held on tighter. Shadow could feel him getting hotter and more tense. There was something here.

_You sure are smart._

"Get out." He looked to the royal family. "Get out now." He pushed Sonic and grabbed the air. A shadow appeared, coming into better detail until there was another him. "Don't you _dare_ touch a quill on his head." He kicked the shadow in the groin, the being falling to the floor.

"_You think you can protect him, hm? Just wait 'til the poison kicks in. He will die and you will be nothing. __**Nothing**__. You won't matter and I will take over. For good. You won't be able to protect him anymore. __**YOUR LOVE FOR HIM IS FUTILE!**__ I just allow you to have a good time while you can."_

"It's not futile. It's _real_."

"_Stubborn fool. I pity you._" He disappeared, leaving Shadow in rage. His fists tightened, Sonic walked closer to him.

"Shadow? I-" He was slapped, a wave of shock flooding over him. Shadow turned around to face him, his mouth slightly agape.

"So-"

"You said you'd never hurt me." He looked tearfully at the black one. "That hurt."

"Sonic, I-"

"Don't call me that. Don't say my name. Just go." Shadow raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I just… I don't know." He took Shadow's hand and squeezed it. "You need to cool off, yes?" Shadow looked at him, chucking. His voice came out in a whisper for only Sonic to hear.

"I took you in. I helped you. I cared for you. I _protected_ you." He looked down, the room becoming stuffy as if Shadow was giving off the heat. He laughed and looked at Sonic, punching the other's jaw and making him land on the floor. "**AND NOW YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT OF MY HOUSE? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?**" He turned and opened the door, skating out without even closing the door, a startled Amy in the doorway.

"What happened?"

Sonic sat on Tails' examination table, Tails putting a sling on his jaw and putting a bandage on his cheek. "I wouldn't recommend talking for a few weeks." Sonic's eyes widened and he whimpered. "I'll come over to visit every day. If it's an emergency, text me and I'll come over."

Shadow looked up into the night sky, a shadow zigzagging behind him. "What do you want?"

_Just want to find out why you punched your __**boyfriend**__._

"He's not my boyfriend."

_Are you sure? You sure seem to act like it. I mean-_

"Why do you care?"

_I __**am**__ a part of you. I can help you if you __**let**__ me._

"I'm fine. Just go kill some more people or something." He was alone, taking his place, sitting underneath a tree and pulling a blue emerald from his quills and grasping it in his hands. "Faker…" He closed his eyes, staying like that for a few more minutes. A hand grasped his ear, tugging it gently. He opened his eyes, the figure waving to him and handing him a dry board. It read, _I know you're sorry for what happened even if you don't admit it. And I am too. I should have told you this earlier but…_" The message ended and Shadow looked at Sonic, whom was moving down his sling.

"I'm sorry." His jaw popped painfully and he winced. "And I love you." Shadow looked at him, noting the blood that was now appearing as the blue spoke.

_Say something._

Shadow kept silent, his gaze focused on the land in front of him, Sonic sighing guiltily through his nose, trying to hold back his tears though it didn't work. He sniffed, this catching Shadow's attention, and looked down, tears falling into the grass. He sucked in his cheeks, trying to keep his jaw still.

_Now you've made him cry. You ought to apologize._

Shadow let out a deep breath from his nose, his lungs thanking him for the fresh air. He bit his tongue, trying to decide what to say. "Don't cry." It was a start. "Don't cry. Please; do not cry." Sonic looked up, his cheek wet from tears, glowing white in the moonlight. His quills hung over his shoulders, curled slightly as if determined to keep from the earth they sat upon. The Emerald lay in Shadow's lap, casting a sparkling light over the side of his face. The willow tree above them swayed lightly in the breeze, awaiting the ebony's next words.

_You've gone this far. __**Speak!**_

"When I see you sad like this, it kills me. When I saw you with my dagger in your abdomen, I felt guilty because I couldn't protect you." Sonic looked at him, face dry though it still glowed beautifully in the moon. The moon. "I know I just broke your jaw a few hours ago but, I want you to know I'm sorry." Sonic looked at him, curious. Shadow was _apologizing? When did that happen?_ Shadow was usually shut, turning his back to anything and everything. Shadow was old, a misfit, the rusted screw. He was rusted… like a treasure box, the key thrown away for years.

Sonic flinched, not expecting Shadow to touch his cheek. He shivered, making Shadow pull back immediately. "The dagger, _my_ dagger, only responds to certain emotions, my emotions. It retreats into its victim when it senses force, that force being Tails when he tried to pull it out." He gripped his Emerald tightly, touching Sonic's cheek again. He felt the heat of his blush, Sonic trying avoid his gaze. "I wanted you to live."

Sonic was trying to focus on anything now, the swaying of the willow tree, the glass-like surface of the lake before them, but he couldn't look away. Not when those eyes were on him, waiting patiently to either be rejected or accepted. Sure, they had gone a long way but…

Sonic shook his head, removing the sling from his muzzle. "I think it'd be better if we stayed friends. You've got enough trouble already." He gave Shadow a friendly kiss on the cheek, got up, and walked away towards his home.


End file.
